Polymer composite enclosure bodies provide light and durable protection for various equipment, particularly, for electronic gadgets. Some polymer composite enclosure bodies protect the highly complex inner workings of devices such as cameras, radios, cassette players, DVD players, CD players, TVs, and other portable devices of the modem age. Unfortunately, a belief has arisen in the consumer community that devices that have polymer or plastic enclosure bodies are inherently less sophisticated, less expensive, and less aesthetically appealing. Some attempts to address the aesthetic appeal have included using and/or applying various colors to polymer composites. Users frequently judge injection molded polymeric articles on the basis of their weight and also their tactile properties. Typically, the polymeric materials do not have enough weight or mass and also do not have good tactile properties, nor are they aesthetically pleasing.